1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a standing/sitting motion assist system and a standing/sitting motion assist method for assisting a care-receiver in performing a standing/sitting motion, a robot including a robot controller for assisting a care-receiver in performing a standing/sitting motion, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing a standing/sitting motion assist program for assisting a care-receiver in performing a standing/sitting motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standing motion assist robots have been proposed that assist a care-receiver in performing a standing motion in accordance with preset path data while an operator is pressing an operation switch (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-158386). By supporting the chest of a care-receiver with a supporter and controlling three servo motors, in an automatic mode, the supporter is automatically driven along a predetermined path, and, in a manual mode, it is possible to change the speed and direction of the motion of the supporter by rotating a dial of a manual pulse generator in accordance with a motion of the care-receiver.
When such a standing motion assist robot is assisting a care-receiver in performing a specific motion, if the care-receiver performs a motion with his/her own power, the supporter may deviate from a path that is appropriate for the specific motion. For example, in a case where the standing motion assist robot assists a care-receiver in performing a standing motion, if the care-receiver tries to stand up with his/her own power while being assisted by the standing motion assist robot, a traction mechanism is pulled by the care-receiver and fails to keep on a path that is appropriate for the standing motion. Then, the traction mechanism performs a motion that is not intended by the care-receiver, and the care-receiver feels an unpleasant sensation. Likewise, when the assist robot assists a care-receiver in performing a sitting motion from a standing position, if the traction mechanism performs a motion that is not intended by the care-receiver, the care-receiver feels an unpleasant sensation.